


Choices of a King

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Galahdian!Kings [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Galahdian Culture, Galahdian Royalty, Gen, Nyx is King of Galahd, Ring of the Lucii, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In which Nyx dies and then has to do it all over again





	Choices of a King

He just _collapsed_.

 

In one breath, they had been talking – Nyx had been telling him some joke that Selena had passed on, lively and happy and gesticulating wildly like he always did – and in the next, Nyx just collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

 

There was no warning – Nyx didn’t tense or sway or falter in his words. One moment he was fine, and the next he was out cold and on his way to the floor.

 

Lib barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground, it was so sudden.

 

And then Nyx started seizing.

 

It was all he could do to keep his brother from hurting himself, even as he tried to ignore the agonised screams that tore themselves from his throat. Ignoring the magic that sparked off of him, ignoring the scars that etched themselves into Nyx’s skin and burned when Libertus touched them by accident.

 

All he was focused on was making sure that his best friend didn’t die, yelling for Crowe even as he poured what little healing magics he had into Nyx – trying to heal freshly formed scars, to repair the damage that Nyx had done to his throat, to keep his heart beating as it faltered under the sudden strain.

 

There was a crowd forming, he noted absently as Crowe joined him – lessening the strain, allowing him to focus completely on the heart and keeping it going. People attracted by the screams, mostly Crownsguard but the King and his entourage was also there – all looking vaguely horrified, shocked and fascinated.

 

Any other time and he’d scream at them – would force them to stop looking at Nyx like he was some sort of fucking spectacle – but at the minute he was too busy.

 

Nyx _wouldn’t_ die.

 

_(Not as long as he was still alive to save him)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the prologue for a Galahdian Kings Time Travel AU thing that I never got around to writing but may actually do one day. Basically, everything stays the same up until Nyx's death after which Ramuh throws his Chosen back in time to fix everything.


End file.
